Tout avait si bien commencé
by Gillesinlove
Summary: Le point de départ est un spoiler sur l'épisode 7 de la saison 4 sur la prise d'otages. Le reste est le fruit de mes divagations, même si j'aimerai voir ce type de scénario dans Castle.


Résumé : Le point de départ est un spoiler sur l'épisode 7 de la saison 4 sur la prise d'otages. Le reste est le fruit de mes divagations, même si j'aimerai voir ce type de scénario dans Castle.

Points particuliers : Je remercie Madoka pour son soutien, ses conseils d'écriture et ses ajouts. Je l'ai particulièrement sollicité sur cet OS. Elle mériterait d'ailleurs d'être co-auteur. Merci à Kim aussi pour la chanson de Muse « Unintended » qui illustre parfaitement les pensées de Beckett sur Rick. Un bisous spécial aussi à petite Sarah n'oublie pas TC^^.

**Tout avait si bien commencé**

Cette journée sans fin et d'une intensité extrême se finissait enfin. Mon partenaire s'était retrouvé au beau milieu d'une prise d'otages dans une banque aujourd'hui et je venais de l'accompagner au commissariat pour faire une déposition sur les faits. Sa grande connaissance des scènes de crimes et sa curiosité naturelle lui avaient permis de collecter beaucoup d'indices sur les bandits. La plupart avaient été neutralisés par l'unité SWATT mais deux d'entre eux avaient pu s'échapper et filer. Grâce aux détails récoltés par Castle, nous aurions de grandes chances de mettre la main dessus.

Je n'avais pas envie de le laisser repartir chez lui une fois de plus et mon côté repartir chez moi une nouvelle fois, me retrouver seule dans mon appartement, ressassant la journée, m'imaginant que les choses auraient pu mal tourner. C'était courant chez moi, seulement aujourd'hui mon partenaire avait été au centre, en danger dans cette affaire. Et je n'étais pas présente en renforts pour lui, alors que lui avait toujours été là pour moi ; parfois même au péril de sa vie, risquant de se prendre une balle à ma place aux funérailles du capitaine Mongtomery en mai dernier. Et moi aujourd'hui je n'avais pas été là. J'étais à l'extérieur de la banque, avec sa fille, me sentant impuissante, l'inquiétude me dévorant. J'avais voulu entrer dans l'établissement et tuer ces gars ceux qui auraient pu blesser mon partenaire ou pire encore, si le négociateur m'avait laissé faire, je ne me serai pas préoccupée des autres otages ne pensant qu'à Castle et sa mère et en y réfléchissant c'était d'une stupidité sans nom et d'un égoïsme qui ne me ressemblait pas, moi qui me préoccupais des autres en général, j'étais de l'autre coté de la barrière, ne pensant qu'à mon ami et sa mère mais surtout à lui. Je serai rentrée et aurai foncé comme un bourrai toute raison ayant quitté mon esprit à ce moment car la détresse qui entraignait mon être était si pressante encore. Je m'étais sentie impuissante, de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Nous étions dans l'ascenseur, ne parlant pas comme cela nous arrivait régulièrement. Du coin des yeux je sondais Castle, il semblait éreinté aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Je me faisais du soucis pour lui, n'avais pas envie de le laisser rentrer ; même si je savais qu'Alexis et Martha seraient là. Mais tant pour lui que pour moi j'avais besoin de passer plus de temps avec lui, en dehors du commissariat, me montrer qu'il était bien vivant. Il était rare que je sois à l'initiative de ces moments passés en privé, alors c'est légèrement nerveuse que je lui demandais :

- Castle ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre ?  
>- Oui je pense que nous l'avons mérité.<br>- Chez Remys ?  
>- Si ça ne vous gêne pas j'aimerai autant qu'on aille au loft. J'ai besoin de calme. Ca vous va ?<br>- Non très bien.

A ce moment là les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient et nous arrivions au sous sol, là où j'avais garé ma voiture. Le trajet fut relativement silencieux. A un feu rouge, je constatais que Castle avait le regard perdu dans le vide, semblant à des années lumières de l'habitacle de ma Crown Victoria. Alors je fis quelque chose que j'évitais les trois quarts du temps avoir un contact volontaire avec Castle. Je posais ma main sur la sienne pour lui signifier que j'étais là. Au moindre contact entre nous j'étais traversée par une onde de choc, comme si du courant électrique circulait entre nous. Il regarda nos mains positionnées l'une sur l'autre et m'adressa un sourire timide mais que je savais profondément sincère. Ses yeux ne me lâchaient plus. C'était comme si je me sentais scannée ou encore mise à nue par son seul regard. Le contact physique plus l'échange visuel décuplait mes sensations. Et si j'avais jusqu'à présent toujours réussi à fuir ces instants là, à ce moment précis je ne le pouvais et voulais pas. Mais ce changement en moi me troublait. Je devinais que les évènements d'aujourd'hui n'étaient pas anodins. J'avais réalisé que je pouvais le perdre, que j'aurai pu le perdre. Et même si je n'étais pas encore prête à m'engager dans une relation sérieuse, j'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie. Avoir ce niveau d'acceptation pour moi qui avais tant renié était une nouveauté, avec tout ce qu'elle avait de troublant. J'étais si perdue dans ma contemplation et mes pensées que je ne vis pas le feu tricolore passer au vert et un impatient me fit revenir à la réalité, alors je retirais ma main non sans la faire glisser tout doucement sur la sienne, lui laissant une caresse, un frisson me parcourut l'échine et je sentis qu'il en avait un lui aussi**.** Dix minutes plus tard je stationnais ma voiture en bas de l'immeuble de Castle. Etre un flic à New York procurait quelques avantages au niveau parking. Nous descendîmes de la voiture pour entrer dans l'immeuble afin de rejoindre son appartement.  
>La montée en élévateur me parut lente et silencieuse. Ces derniers temps le silence entre lui et moi avait cessé d'être un problème.<p>

J'avais enfin admis que deux personnes pouvaient se comprendre sans avoir à sortir de son. Mais ce soir, compte tenu du cheminement de mes pensées depuis la prise d'otages, j'étais déstabilisée par ce silence. Heureusement pour moi le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit et mit fin à ceci. Il sortit en premier de la cabine et je prenais sa suite dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit et nous fûmes accueillis comme je me l'attendais par Alexis et Martha.

- Papa ! fit la jeune rousse.  
>- Bonsoir Kate me dit Martha me serrant affectueusement dans ses bras.<br>- Bonsoir Martha répondis-je. Vous vous êtes remise ?  
>- Oui avec un bon verre de vin. D'ailleurs je vous invite à faire de même, n'est-ce pas Richard ?<br>- Oui tout de suite. Un verre de vin ça vous va.  
>- Oui, répondis-je.<br>- A moins que vous ne préfériez autre chose ?

Il était presque gêné et tellement adorable. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tout en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Il partit en direction de la cuisine et je l'accompagnais du regard, m'attardant plus que nécessaire sur une certaine partie de son anatomie et me mordant cette fois-ci outrageusement la lèvre. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Martha qui dit :

- Alexis ma chérie viens, on va laisser ton père et le lieutenant Beckett tranquilles.

Je me mordais la joue j'étais persuadée d'avoir viré au rouge pivoine en une seconde, je m'étais faite griller sur place dans ma séance de matage par la mère de mon écrivain qui m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de quitter le salon. C'est à cet instant que Castle revint vers moi deux verres de vin à la main. Il m'en tendit un puis me fit signe de prendre place dans les canapés du sofa. Il prit place à mes côtés et nous fîmes tinter nos verres et je dis :

- A la fin de cette journée.  
>- Oui c'est bien qu'elle soit finie, confirma-t-il dans un sourire.<p>

Puis nous bûmes chacun de notre verre, je le regardais du coin de l'œil. Ses traits étaient tirés, il semblait fatigué ; mais il était en vie. Je me répétais cette phrase car j'avais du mal à le réaliser. Dans le salon une musique était diffusée. Le volume n'était pas très fort, mais suffisamment pour que l'on entende distinctement les paroles.

.com/watch?v=uYJ_baz2M2E

A la mélodie et à la voix du chanteur je reconnus le groupe britannique Muse, dans une chanson que je ne connaissais pas. J'écoutais donc attentivement les paroles. Ces dernières me marquèrent tout de suite, semblant décrire parfaitement la situation entre Castle et moi de mon côté. Le refrain m'envoya une onde de choc me rappelant la conversation que j'avais eue avec lui sur les balançoires du parc au début de l'automne.

"_'ll be there as soon as I can  
>But I'm busy mending broken<br>Pieces of the life  
>I had before"<em>

A ces mots je ne pus faire autrement que d'orienter mon regard vers Castle qui semblait être le destinataire parfait pour cette chanson. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait lui aussi ressentir et vivre la musique. Avait-il compris ? A la fin du refrain je vis un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Je continuais de le fixer, il du sentir mon regard persistant alors il ouvrit les paupières et la connexion se fit. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ce regard magnétique. Si dans la voiture j'avais été troublée, mon trouble à cet instant surpassait tout. La déconnexion ne se fit pas, même si je sentais qu'il était préférable que je brise le contact visuel j'en étais incapable. Nous écoutâmes le reste de la chanson en silence, les yeux dans les yeux. Ma gorge à la fin de la chanson était sèche, j'avais des frissons sur les avants bras. Je mis fin au contact en prenant une gorgée de vin puis en lui parlant. Il fallait que je fasse cesser ce moment car la proximité de nos corps, nos esprits était trop forte. Et à cet instant je me sentais capable de défaillir.

- Vous avez des projets pour demain ? demandais-je.

Le capitaine Iron Gates nous avait donné notre journée de demain, afin que nous nous remettions de nos émotions d'aujourd'hui.

- Ecrire très certainement.  
>- Le nouveau Heat ?<br>- Absolument.  
>- Alors dans quelles contrées allez-vous encore emmener Nikki ?<p>

Si dans les premiers temps évoquer mon alter égo fictionnel avec Castle me perturbait, c'était devenu une habitude depuis le troisième opus. Il me demandait parfois mon avis aussi bien sur les aspects de l'enquête que sur la relation Rook/Nikki.

- A propos de Nikki j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.  
>- Ah oui quoi ? répondis-je ma curiosité étant attisée.<br>- Venez me dit-il m'enjoignant à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Je me levais du canapé, l'imitant gardant mon verre de vin à la main et le suivis dans son antre.

Je poussais la porte pour nous laisser de l'intimité alors que lui était devant son bureau, avait posé son verre de vin dessus et semblait chercher quelque chose dans son ordinateur.

- Voilà j'ai trouvé dit-il.

Puis il fit pivoter l'écran d'ordinateur vers moi et je découvris ce qu'il me montrait. Lorsque l'on regardait une photo, une affiche pour la première fois on n'avait pas une vue globale. Au contraire on focalisait sur des petits détails. Il s'agissait de la couverture pour le prochain tome des aventures de Nikki Heat. Nikki était comme d'habitude au premier plan, portant son arme mais elle était habillée pour la première fois en quatre romans. Autre nouveauté elle n'était pas seule. Tapi dans un coin en arrière plan on devinait une ombre masculine qui semblait regarder Nikki et avait à sa main non une arme mais une plume, c'était Rook toujours dans l'ombre de Nikki, prêt à veiller sur elle, assurer ses arrières à tout instant. La symbolique de l'image me frappa fortement. C'était un message fort qu'il envoyait là. Je m'étais inconsciemment rapprochée de Castle dans le bureau et avais posé moi aussi mon verre sur le bureau. Un autre détail attira mon regard, cette fois c'était le titre du roman : « More than Heat ». Cette fois ma bouche s'ouvrit d'étonnement et de surprise. Mon état de trouble atteignait un niveau paroxysmique ce soir.

Les bouquins de Castle bien que très fantaisistes et extrapolant la nature des relations entre nos alters égos fictionnels avaient une part de vérité. On devait reconnaître un très bon parallélisme entre la version réelle et fictionnelle. En fait si on enlevait le sexe, c'était assez fidèle à ce que nous vivions. Avec l'image, le titre et tout ce que nous avions vécu ces derniers temps je réalisais que j'avais changé de statut auprès de Castle. Je n'étais plus simplement physique pour lui et cela s'exprimait dans ses écrits. Je savais par avance que le futur roman mettrait encore plus en exergue la complicité, l'amitié entre Rook et Nikki. Je me tournais vers lui, constatant qu'il me scrutait du regard attendant probablement une réaction de ma part. Lui qui paraissait si sûr de lui en règle générale avait tombé le masque et je voyais qu'il était en attente.

- Oh Nikki est vêtue cette fois ? C'est pour l'hiver vous avez eu peur qu'elle attrape froid ?

Comme souvent j'utilisais mon sarcasme pour ne pas trop m'impliquer dans la conversation qui était déjà passée dans un terrain glissant. Ma question l'avait troublé, il y eut un certain silence puis il rétorqua.

- Nikki est bien plus qu'un corps pour Rook, elle n'est pas simplement un objet et sujet de désir que l'on regarde.

Sa réponse me scotchait littéralement sur place. C'était à mon tour d'accuser le coup et d'être quelque peu sans mot. Mais j'allais jusqu'au bout de mes interrogations sur cette couverture. En pointant mon doigt sur l'ombre de Rook je lui demandais :

- Pourquoi Rook est-il là ?

Nouveau silence et échange de regards, nous sommes toujours aussi proches physiquement. C'est souvent notre cas, mais là nous sommes dans son bureau, seuls, un soir et non au commissariat en train d'élaborer une folle théorie. Puis reprenant son souffle il finit par me répondre :

- Rook est là parce que Nikki doit comprendre qu'il sera toujours là pour elle quoiqu'il arrive même si elle le repousse. Elle doit savoir qu'il sera là pour panser ses blessures si elle a mal, la relever si elle tombe, la consoler si elle pleure.

Sa voix n'était à présent plus qu'émotion et j'avais compris que nous ne parlions plus seulement de Rook et Nikki là, mais tout simplement de lui et moi. A la fin de sa phrase il y eut un nouvel échange visuel, mais cette fois je ne le brisais pas, le regardant intensément. Une fois n'est pas coutume c'est lui qui rompit le contact, se détournant de moi. Et là je l'attirais par le bras, le forçant à se retourner vers moi et le regardais à nouveau, fixant ses pupilles bleues océan. Je lui disais le souffle court dans une voix ne trahissant pas mon envie :

- More than heat ?

Il ne répondit que par un son. Et là je réduisais l'espace entre lui et moi à néant collant mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassais. A ma grande surprise il me repoussa, mettant un terme au baiser et me dit tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux d'un ton relativement grave :

- Kate je ne joue pas.

C'était normal, je comprenais je l'avais tellement repoussé pendant plus de trois ans que la situation ne devait pas être facile pour lui, sachant notamment les sentiments qu'il éprouvait et qu'il avait exprimé au moment de la fusillade.

- Moi non plus Rick.

Il était assez rare que je l'appelle ainsi. Les autres fois c'était plutôt quand j'essayais de le pousser dans ses retranchements dans nos discussions pour avoir le fond de sa pensée. Comme il y a plusieurs moi alors qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne me suivait plus seulement pour ses livres et que je lui avais demandé pourquoi alors il revenait. Ou encore lors de notre dispute avant la mort de Roy, après qu'il m'ait demandé d'arrêter de courir après cette affaire en pensant le mal que cela pourrait faire aux gens qui m'aimaient. Il avait évoqué mon père et Josh, de mon côté je lui avais demandé à l'interrogative ce qu'il en était de lui. Bref, à l'entente de son prénom il sembla surpris.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je pourrais plus reculer après ça.

- Je ne le veux pas Rick.

- Sûre ?

- Oui je n'en ai jamais été aussi certaine. J'en ai assez de reculer sur ce que je ressens pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé Kate ?

- Tout… aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas éternel. J'ai pensé te perdre et je ne veux plus perdre une seule seconde. La vie est bien trop courte pour ça.

Et j'appliquais ma main sur sa nuque forçant le rapprochement de nos bouches que cette fois-ci il n'arrêta pas. J'avais trouvé notre baiser de diversion il y a plusieurs mois fougueux, celui là était sauvage et passionnel signifiant l'envie, le manque, une certaine forme de désespoir. Notre intensité était telle que nous gémîmes tous les deux très vite et bruyamment. Nos mouvements étaient comme nos respirations saccadés et précipités. C'était un désir urgent. Sans être voyante, je savais que cette étreinte serait pleine de furie il ne pouvait pas en être autrement avec une séduction de plus de trois années de laquelle résultait un niveau de frustration difficilement égalable. Nous aurions certainement l'occasion de nous unir doucement, prenant le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Plus que jamais je voulais le sentir en vie et quoi de mieux qu'une étreinte amoureuse vive pour cela.

Je l'entraînais vers le bureau souhaitant bénéficier de l'appui de celui-ci pour poursuivre nos actions, sans relâcher le baiser pour autant. Je lui mordais la lèvre inférieure lui extirpant des sons animaliers de sa gorge qui me rendaient folle. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé un désir aussi ravageant pour un homme avant. Sentant son corps réagir à nos actes je me faisais plus entreprenante et le poussais sans ménagement pour le plaquer contre le bois de son bureau. En souhaitant se retenir il balança son bras qui heurta son ordinateur portable resté au bord qui tomba et s'écrasa au sol m'arrêtant dans mon élan de vouloir me rapprocher à l'extrême de son corps.

- Rick ton ordi ? fis-je confuse.

- Pas grave j'ai les moyens de m'en acheter d'autres.

- Oui ça je sais, mais tes écrits ?

- Je sauvegarde toujours tout sur le serveur de Black Pawn…on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un blackout informatique ou d'une Katherine Beckett en furie, dit-il avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Entre nous le jeu n'était jamais loin, mais là vu notre rapprochement tout prenait un sens et une dimension particulier.

- Ah parce que tu penses que je suis en furie là ?

- Oui plutôt.

- Tu n'as pourtant encore rien vu writer-boy.

- Man Kate… je suis writer-man.

- On verra ça tout à l'heure Ricky. Mais tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai répondu à la fin de notre première enquête quand tu m'as dit que ça pourrait être bien le débrief entre nous in letto ?

- Oui je me rappelle, tu m'avais allumé en me susurrant « you have no idea » à l'oreille puis partant en te déhanchant de manière ostentatoire.

- Et bien je pesais mes mots, tu n'as pas idée Rick…

-…mais je vais en avoir une idée ce soir, me lança-t-il le regard plein de défi.

Sans un mot supplémentaire de ma part, posant ma main sur son torse pour m'appuyer je venais sur lui et d'un revers de la main balayais tout ce qu'il restait sur le bureau et les verres, photos, bibelots et stylos en tout genre valsèrent dans la pièce avant de retomber sur le sol en fracas. Je ne pensais même plus à Alexis et Martha trop dans le feu de l'action à ce moment là. Rick grogna et leva la tête pour que nos bouches se reconnectent dans un baiser tout aussi fougueux que le précédent, les sons s'invitèrent à nouveau et accompagnèrent notre danse. Mon bassin lui ondulait déjà contre lui, trop content de trouver une réponse chez mon partenaire. Maintenant le baiser je positionnais mes deux mains sur la boutonnière de sa chemise que j'arrachais d'un coup sec. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche, il semblait ravi de la partition que je dictais. En dessous il portait un t-shirt près du corps qui mettait en valeur un torse bien dessiné, sa carrure était impressionnante.

- Vous portez beaucoup trop d'habits Monsieur Castle.

- Oui la prochaine fois je serai moins vêtu, me répondit-il du tac au tac ce qui me fit sourire.

Sans sommation supplémentaire je lui ôtais son t-shirt et l'envoyais valser dans le bureau qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un champ de bataille dans un pays en guerre. A son tour il me retira mon haut. Je portais un pull en V bleu nuit très fin sans rien en dessous en dehors d'un soutien gorge de la même couleur avec un liserai blanc. Nos bustes entrèrent en contact alors que nous nous embrassions de nouveau. Nos peaux étaient déjà bouillantes, échauffées par un désir croissant. Nos frictions de bassin continuaient et s'accentuaient même. Mon partenaire était de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son jean et je commençais à anticiper quelque peu le moment où nous serions unis. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas eu de rapport. Mais tout se passerait très bien, mon envie était trop forte pour que cela ne soit pas le cas.

Quand les frictions devinrent insupportables pour nous deux, Rick grimaçant à chaque passage d'une main et soulevant mon bassin je défaisais sa ceinture et faisais sauter les boutons de son jean, desserrant du moins partiellement la pression de ses vêtements. C'est un soupir de soulagement cette fois qu'il lâcha et remonta son buste me forçant à me relever aussi. Il était à présent assis sur le bureau et moi j'étais debout devant lui entre ses jambes. Il positionna fermement ses mains sur mes fesses et appuya. De mon côté je cambrais mes reins pour intensifier le rapprochement. Puis sans m'enlever mon jean il plongea sa main partant à la rencontre de mon intimité. Je le vis sourire fier de ce qu'il était capable de susciter en moi et nous n'en étions qu'au début lorsqu'il constata que j'étais moi-même très émoussée par notre mise en bouche. Si sur un homme c'était évident, une femme pouvait se montrer plus discrète à ce niveau là.

Je le forçais à se lever également ne pouvant plus attendre afin de pouvoir lui retirer définitivement ses derniers remparts. Il ne me rendait pas la tâche facile continuant de taquiner mon intimité et m'arrachant des cris déjà aigus par son seul toucher. Je ne savais si c'était l'homme ou le manque de relation qui faisait ceci, mais je n'avais jamais été aussi expansive à ce moment là de l'amour. Je le trouvais donc enfin nu devant moi et mes yeux balayèrent son corps à plusieurs reprises. Les battements de mon cœur connurent une accélération, je n'avais pas connu d'amant aussi fourni et je craignais quelque peu l'union. Son impatience grandissait de son côté et il finit par faire tomber simultanément mon jean et mon string bleu nuit par terre. Quand ils firent à mes chevilles je les dégageais du coup de pied. Nous étions respectivement complètement nus et nos corps se rapprochèrent tout en partageant un nouveau baiser. J'intimais d'une pression de la main sur le torse Rick à rejoindre le bois du bureau pour me remettre sur lui, reprenant la position que nous avions tout à l'heure, mais cette fois sans le moindre vêtement.

Je recommençais mes mouvements de bassin sur lui, faisant se rencontrer nos intimités plusieurs fois et cherchant également à me détendre. Il râlait de plus en plus, tiraillé certainement par le même désir que moi. Je m'aidais alors d'une main pour le guider et surtout contrôler sa progression en moi. Quand cela fut fait je criais, jamais je n'avais été si comblée par un homme. Je prenais le temps de m'ajuster à lui, ne bougeant pas ou presque. Les premiers mouvements furent quelque peu douloureux, mais très vite le plaisir remplaça la douleur. Au bout de quelques minutes j'étais habituée à lui et pus donner une teneur plus rythmée à notre étreinte. Il faisait des ravages en moi, j'étais déboussolée par l'intensité de mon plaisir. Je marquais son torse de griffures. Lui était tout sauf passif et je comprenais qu'il ne s'était pas vanté sur ses atouts naturels ou sur ses compétences physiques. Il m'arracha des cris qui se faisaient de plus en plus puissants et rapprochés alors qu'il accélérait encore le tempo.

Je ne le vis pas venir lorsqu'il leva son buste et me porta pour se lever et marcher à travers le bureau avec moi. Mon dos rencontra la bibliothèque et je pouvais me tenir aux étagères tout en arquant le bassin pour modifier l'angle. Et là il déchaîna son rythme et je n'avais tellement pas de contrôle que je fis tomber des livres par terre. Je ressentais toute sa puissance et cela me faisait vibrer. La douleur initiale était loin, je n'étais plus que cris, plaisir et sons. De la sueur perlait sur nos corps et il se libéra en moi alors que j'atteignais un orgasme surpuissant, dévastant tout sur son passage, faisant trembler mon corps comme une feuille. Ma tête tournait, j'étais euphorique, épuisée, déconnectée, transportée. Il semblait être dans le même état que moi et tout en continuant à me porter il s'assit sur le sol de son bureau et j'enfouissais ma tête de son cou me délectant de la saveur de son parfum enivrant mélangé à la sueur. Ses mains étaient placées dans mon dos à présent et il me caressait. Nous avions fait l'amour une première fois car il était en vie. Il y eut plusieurs rounds cette nuit là, plus tendres un deuxième dans son bureau car nous nous aimions et un autre dans sa chambre parce que nous étions enfin un « nous ». Puis l'épuisement physique et sensoriel eut raison de nous et nous nous endormîmes blottis l'un contre l'autre alors que la nuit était bien avancée.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillée le corps encore engourdi de nos activités nocturnes. Alors voilà ce que c'était de passer la nuit avec Rick Castle. Je souriais me remémorant le film des évènements de la veille. Je constatais que le lit était vide à côté de moi. Il m'avait précédé dans le moment du lever et ne m'avait vraisemblablement pas réveillé. Je me levais du lit et constatais que mes affaires qui avaient été balancées dans le bureau hier soir étaient sur une chaise en face du lit. Je trouvais cette attention particulièrement délicate. Je me voyais en effet mal parader dans le loft en tenue d'Eve alors que Martha ou Alexis pouvaient être encore là. Bien qu'en étant consciente du niveau sonore hier soir et cette nuit elles avaient dû avoir des échos. Je m'habillais donc rapidement avant de descendre. Le loft semblait silencieux, j'appelais Rick mais personne ne répondit.

J'allais vers le bureau dont la porte était encore entrebâillée. J'entrais donc dans la pièce d'écriture pensant éventuellement y trouver Rick. Mais la pièce était à l'image de l'appartement déserte. Le ménage avait déjà été fait et il n'y avait plus de séquelles de notre session musclée. J'aperçus le grand écran relié à un disque dur externe derrière le bureau. C'est là où Rick rédigeait les trames de ses romans. Il me l'avait montré au début de notre partenariat, la première fois que j'étais venue chez lui alors que nous enquêtions sur l'affaire Mélanie Cavanagh, une ancienne droguée mère de famille dont le corps congelé avait été retrouvé sur un chantier.

Sur le meuble se situait une télécommande et pensant découvrir la trame du nouveau Heat « More than Heat » j'appuyais sur le bouton power. L'écran s'alluma sur une photo relativement récente de moi, avant la fusillade mais qui avait été prise au commissariat. C'est ma curiosité de fan qui parla en premier alors j'allais toucher la photo pour activer les menus et découvrir en avant première des détails inédits sur le prochain roman de Castle. Des menus apparurent, mais ce n'était absolument pas la trame des nouvelles aventures de Nikki. J'étais choquée par l'image que je voyais, à un tel point que je dus reculer pour me confirmer ce que mes yeux percevaient était réel. J'en eus la confirmation. Le tableau concernait l'affaire de ma mère, avec des photos de toutes les personnes impliquées dedans, dont toutes sauf deux étaient décédées : Joe Pulgatti et moi-même.

Mon monde et notamment celui qui avait été tissé hier soir entre ses murs s'écroulait littéralement. Je comprenais qu'il avait continué d'enquêter sur l'affaire alors qu'il m'avait formellement interdit de continuer et je l'avais écouté, me promettant que l'on résoudrait cette affaire ensemble et plus tard. J'avais pensé qu'il avait raison et cette fois-ci contrairement à notre discussion avant la mort de Roy j'avais suivi son avis. Mais là je me sentais trahie par la personne en qui j'avais le plus de confiance. Il m'avait menti et il n'y avait rien de pire pour moi. En haut de l'écran je vis qu'il y avait plusieurs catégories : « documents », « photos », « rapports médecine légale », « rapports de police », « mails ». J'appuyais sur le dernier mail et accédais à une boite de réception. Alors que je pensais mon niveau de colère déjà maximal, elle grimpa une marche quand je parcourus sa boîte de réception. Rick avait reçu des menaces de la part d'expéditeurs se réfugiant derrière des pseudonymes. Ils le prévenaient que si jamais il continuait les investigations ils allaient s'en prendre à moi et ne pas échouer, mais également à lui.

A ce moment là l'inquiétude avait pris le dessus sur la colère bien que toujours présente. Il se mettait délibérément en danger lui pour moi. Il pourrait se faire tuer et là toutes mes craintes se réaliseraient. Je n'avais pas envie qu'Alexis soit orpheline et que Martha perde son fils unique. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner s'il arrivait quelque chose à Castle par ma faute. J'ouvrais un dernier courrier électronique qui me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Déjà l'objet était inquiétant « Je vous avais averti Monsieur Castle ». Le texte qui suivait n'était pas plus rassurant : « Je vous avais prévenu que vous seriez inquiété en continuant l'enquête et vous avez poursuivi. Ne pensez pas que le chauffard qui vous a poursuivi hier soir était juste un homme ivre et dérangé. Non Monsieur Castle, c'était un de mes hommes. Faites attention parce que la prochaine il fera certainement plus qu'essayer de vous effrayer. J'espère si vous tenez à votre vie que vous prendrez au sérieux cet avertissement. » Je relisais plusieurs fois le message et regardais la date, il datait d'une semaine.

J'explosais littéralement, mes poings étaient serrés et fermés, mes ongles pénétrant la chair de la paume de mes mains. Mais la douleur physique que je ressentais ne trouvait pas d'écho à ce que je ressentais moralement. A cet instant j'entendis la porte du loft s'ouvrir et se refermer. J'entendis des pas avancer vers le bureau et un « bonjour beauté » alors que les pas s'approchaient. J'étais inerte, les pieds comme plantés dans le sol n'arrêtant de pas de fixer l'écran. Puis il dû comprendre ma découverte car il n'y eut plus un bruit, les pas avançaient toujours mais l'allure avait ralenti. Il m'appela mais son ton avait changé « Kate ». Non c'était impossible je ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce bureau, dans le loft, près de lui tout simplement. Je tournais les talons tentant de ravaler les larmes qui semblaient vouloir forcer le passage de mes yeux. Je marchais à grandes enjambées dans le salon pour franchir la porte et emprunter la cage d'escaliers, dévalant les marches à toute vitesse. Aucune larme ne sortait encore. Le gardien me salua mais je n'avais pas le temps et encore moins l'envie de m'arrêter.

Dans la rue je marchais sans avoir une destination précise en tête, mon seul but était de m'éloigner. J'entendais Castle derrière moi qui m'appelait. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus proche, il courait. Il arriva à ma hauteur et réussit même à me dépasser et m'arrêta.

- Kate ma chérie, il faut qu'on parle.

- Je ne veux pas discuter. Et pas de ma chérie, je ne le suis pas.

Sur ces derniers mots froids et glacials je continuais sans même me retourner le cœur brisé.


End file.
